


A First For Everything

by mylittlejaybird



Series: DC AU RP [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Clothed Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian respects his boyfriend's wishes.</p><p>He's just <i>really</i> surprised his boyfriend wishes to try and have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartaDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartaDog/gifts).



> This is a gift for my boyfriend. Ian is his, Tommy is mine. They're both OCs set in the DC Universe, but this fic works as an original work as nothing DC-related is mentioned, so that's how I'm listing it.
> 
> Tommy is substantially younger than Ian, but legal. He's probably 20 here, which would make Ian 30. And Tommy is the asexual one, and is usually sex-repulsed, but, well, read on lol

Ian pressed Tommy into the couch, hands buried in his hair. He kissed and licked at his full lips, teasing soft sounds of appreciation from the younger man. His fingers curled into Tommy's hair, his beanie knocked off sometime during the beginning of their heated make out session; Ian counted himself lucky that two of his three boyfriends enjoyed having their hair played with.

It wasn't much longer before Ian had to break the kiss, resting his forehead against Tommy's shoulder and panting lightly. Tommy's hands ran lightly up and down and down his back and over his sides, eliciting chills that weren't unpleasant.

Ian kissed Tommy's shoulder and lifted his head to give him a lazy smile, cheeks flushed. "I need to move or this could get awkward soon."

Rather than laugh in embarrassment like he usually did, Tommy met his gaze and slipped his index fingers into Ian's belt loops, pulling gently. "Wait, I... I wanna try." He smiled a little uncertainly, face heating up at Ian's surprised blink.

"You know we don't have t-"

"I-I know. I _want_ to." Tommy looked away, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Ian smiled fondly and brushed Tommy's hair from his face, darting down to kiss him softly. "Okay, we can try. What did you have in mind?"

Tommy licked his lips. "Um, I thought... maybe... uh...."

Ian smiled and flicked his tongue against Tommy's bottom lip too. "Would it be easier to show me?"

Heat flushed Tommy's face as he nodded minutely. "Y-yeah, maybe?"

"If you wanna stop at any point, just say the word."

A small but cheeky grin flashed up at him at that. "Are you implying we're gonna need a safe word?"

Ian laughed and nipped at Tommy's bottom lip, the action turning into a full-fledged kiss, and soon the pair were back to it as though Ian had never stopped them. The only difference was Tommy's hands resting above the swell of Ian's ass, something which Ian found himself almost hyper aware of.

Those hands slowly slid down until Tommy was caressing his ass, kisses getting sloppier as his attention became divided. Ian broke the kiss with a gasp at the first careful grind of their hips, Tommy pulling him down against him while he raised his own pelvis up. A short whine escaped him and he kissed Tommy with more enthusiasm as he let him set the pace.

He couldn't tell if Tommy was hard or not and he couldn't quite bring himself to ask. His own cock lay trapped in his jeans, achingly hard. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was Tommy, or if it was the months of making out with no further progression, or the worry that he'd do something to upset him, or if the soft noises and uncertain but determined actions of his youngest boyfriend beneath him were to blame, but every touch and sound seemed magnified tenfold in intensity.

"Fuck..." He broke the kiss to catch his breath, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he focused on the sensations. They popped back open when Tommy stopped. He chased away the pleasure clouding his mind so he could focus and look down at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Tommy gave a sheepish smile. "Was gonna ask you the same thing..."

A relieved sigh escaped Ian and he smiled. "More than okay. Felt really good."

"Yeah it... it does." He wriggles underneath Ian, face lighting up when he made Ian inhale sharply and roll his hips down into him involuntarily. "...O-okay that was... kinda... hot...."

Ian laughs and briefly rubs the tip of his nose with Tommy's. "You sound surprised."

He turned his eyes away in embarrassment, smile not fading. "Shuddup and do it again."

Rather than arguing, Ian did as he was asked, pressing a kiss against Tommy's chin as he began to rock against him. Tommy's eyes fluttered shut and he arched his chest up, fingers curling into the back of Ian's shirt.

"Good?"

Tommy swallowed and he squirmed under Ian again, hadn't honestly thought his body would react this much. "Y-yeah... I-I think so."

Ian stilled his hips, not quite sure he believed him. Tommy groaned and raised his hips a little desperately, eyes cracking open to look up at Ian, pupils blown wide. "Boss, please..."

Arousal shot through Ian and he stopped doubting that Tommy wanted this as much as he did, even if neither of them were quite sure what "this" entailed just yet. He captured Tommy's lips in a kiss, both of them groaning into it when he thrust against him.

It wasn't long before Tommy was making high desperate noises into Ian's mouth, hands clawing at Ian's back as his body lit up in pleasure. He couldn't seem to lay still, torso twisting and hips rising to meet Ian's. He wasn't kissing Ian anymore so much as he was mixing breath with him, panting and whining against his lips, nipping when they got close enough.

Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around Ian's torso and buried his face against his neck, eyes closed tightly as the pleasure finally reached a head and his orgasm crashed through him. His back curled and his breath caught for the first few pulses, and then his throat loosened, surprise coloring his tone. "Oh, Ian! Ah- _aaah!_ "

Pleasure continued to spark through him as Ian thrust against him, and he turned his face into Ian's neck, small noises still escaping him as his body came down from its orgasm high. His boxers felt disgusting and he felt himself heat up in embarrassment rather than pleasure, and he shook his head and pushed on Ian's shoulders. "W-wait, hold on a minute."

Ian sat up and looked down at Tommy, very real concern crossing his features, but Tommy looked up at him with a fuck-stupid smile and palmed the front of Ian's pants. Ian’s eyes rolled back at the more direct stimulation and his worry fell to the wayside. "Nnnh!"

Tommy rubbed him hesitantly at first, then more firmly when he found himself not completely put off by it. Ian was hard and warm against his hand, and his brow was furrowed as he chased his own completion, something Tommy was more and more willing to help him achieve.

"Is this... good?"

Ian nodded and leaned back, planting a hand behind himself between Tommy's spread legs, rocking his hips up against the firm pressure of his hand. "Ahhn, fuck..."

The thought that maybe this wasn't working well enough was crowding into Tommy's mind when Ian reached down and put a hand over top of Tommy's and pressed it down harder against him with a loud groan, rubbing himself using Tommy's hand as a proxy. Tommy kept his eyes on Ian's face, watching his minute changes in expression as the pleasure built, feeling his own chest tighten in anticipation as he watched Ian draw nearer to his release.

" _Fuck!_ " Ian hovered on the edge, bottom lip held tightly between his teeth as he unconsciously held his breath, grinding against Tommy for only a little longer before his breath escaped him in a loud moan as he finally came. He rubbed Tommy's hand against him for only a few more strokes before he shuddered, fingers tightening momentarily as he let out a few more panted moans on the tail end of his orgasm.

Tommy wrinkled his nose at the warmth and slight dampness he felt against his hand, but he was too busy beaming up at Ian to think too hard on it. He reached up and pulled Ian back down against him, kissing him with a happy hum. Ian tensed in confusion for only a moment before he relaxed and slid his hands into Tommy's hair, returning the kiss with a smile.

They kissed languidly until Ian pulled back and searched Tommy's face, unable to hide the question in his eyes despite the smile on his face. Tommy laughed and darted up to kiss Ian lightly. "I'm fine. Better than fine. I promise."

Ian relaxed against Tommy and nuzzled his nose affectionately. "Love you."

Tommy beamed, sure that he would never tire of those words. "I love you too Ian." He laughed and grimaced as he wriggled a little. "Even when ya dirty my things."

Ian snorted. "Pretty sure we're both to blame for that."

"Nuh uh 'cause I'm younger and you're corrupting me." Tommy stuck out his tongue before sitting up, Ian leaning back to let him do so.

"Riiiiight, because you're so innocent." Ian smirked and brushed a hand through Tommy's curls. "Sex hair suits you."

Tommy flushed and ducked his head, eliciting a laugh from Ian. He pouted and pushed him away with a smile. "I'm the fuckin' epitome of innocence."

Ian shook his head fondly but let it slide, instead taking Tommy's hand and squeezing it, meeting his eyes. "You're really okay?"

A genuine smile met his inquiry, and he squeezed back, giving a small shrug. "Yeah, it was good."

"Just good?" He asked, tone teasing.

Rather than rising to the bait, Tommy smirked. "Well, once I'm clean and getting my allotted daily cuddles, it'll be much better."

Ian laughed and patted his leg. "Alright, I can take the hint. Go clean up. I'll wait."

Tommy grinned and darted in to steal a kiss. "I know. Thank you." He got up and walked to the bathroom, Ian watching him with some amount of amused exasperation but mostly a lot of adoration and love.

 


End file.
